The Fox, the Hound and the Raven that intervenes
by lightsoul
Summary: AU. Naruto always thought there was something between him and Sasuke. But when Sakura crushs that idea who will be there to pick up the pieces? Will it be Sasuke or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox, the Hound and the Raven that intervenes**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto lay in his bed, covers over his head and face buried in his pillow. Spasms engulfed his body as he sobbed. Shutting out the outside world he replayed that moment in his head over again.

- - - -

Naruto waited patiently at the apartment door of the hottest boy in high school, Uchiha Sasuke. The same Sasuke that had saved Naruto when he almost got hit by a car. The same one who he first befriended in the new school he was transferred to. Sasuke didn't care that he was two years younger then the rest of his grade. He was always with Sasuke, at the mall after school, at the movies on weekends, in study hall.

When Naruto wanted to be with him, Sasuke would make time. All these gave Naruto the idea that Sasuke liked him as much as Naruto liked Sasuke. His breath hitched when he heard some one grab the door handle.

Slowly the door opens up and Naruto was about to spill his guts. He stopped when he realized that it wasn't the dark haired boy who stood in the door but the pink haired girl known as Sakura. Sakura was head cheerleader and the cutest girl in school. He knew a lot of guys that would sell their souls for I night with her.

"Naruto!" She said with a smile. She bent down to hug the boy since he was shorter. "How have you been, I haven't seen in you in four days since spring break started."

"H-hey Sakura." He put on a fake grin. "Is Sasuke home?" Naruto looked her over. She was wearing tight black pants and pink tank top. The strap on the left side of the tank top had slid down her shoulder and her hair looked ruffled like she had just woken up.

"Uh, yeah he's here. Come in!" She stood to the side to let him in. Slowly, hesitantly Naruto walked in past her and into the living room. "Sasuke!" Sakura's high pitch voice rang through the apartment and probably next door. Within seconds Sasuke entered the living room. Naruto's heart stopped when he saw him. Sasuke's hair was mussed, His jeans rode low in his hips and he was topless. An eyebrow arched when dark eyes met blue ones.

"Naruto?" Naruto's eyes down cast and his hearth started beating faster…he knew what was going on…I didn't take a genius. Sakura, as to prove Naruto right, pranced over to Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm going to start breakfast, 'Kay?" Naruto could feel his heart breaking. Sasuke moved over to Naruto as Sakura exited.

"What did you need?"

"I-I…" He kept his eyes low in order to hide the unshed tears. '_How could I have been so stupid…?' _

"Naruto?" Sasuke said with worry. He reached out to touch Naruto but the blond jerked away.

"Sorry, I have to go." He blurted out before bolting out the door.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke calling after him but he didn't care. He had to get out of there. Tears flowed freely down his face as he ran out of the apartment complex to his house. '_…how could I have been so stupid…?'_

- - - -

Naruto barely registered the knocking at the door. Apparently who ever it was decided to let him/her-self in. Naruto sighed and prayed it wasn't Sasuke.

"Naruto…?" The door to Naruto's room slowly opened. A brunet poked his head in and surveyed the room. Naruto sighed subconsciously. '_Kiba…_' Naruto and Kiba didn't really like each other when they first met. But after a while they became close. Whenever Sasuke wasn't around he could always count on Kiba, he was even invited, on occasion, to family dinners with the Inuzuka family.

Kiba, thinking Naruto was asleep, snuck over to the lump in the bed. Thinking it would be funny he yelled "Banzai!" and jumped on the blond. There was a 'thud' an 'uf' and the squeaking of the bed springs before all sound died out. Kiba frowned when he heard Naruto sob.

"Naruto? I didn't land on you that hard did I?" Kiba said in a quiet voice. He leaned down and nuzzled against the boy as to say sorry.

"T's not 'u'r f-fault…" Naruto squeaked out. Kiba's eyebrow arched.

"What happened?" Naruto shook his head.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me…"

"Naruto…I could never ever hate you." He said reassuringly. There was a pause. Naruto contemplated telling the boy, Naruto sighed heavily.

"I…I like Sasuke…" Kiba froze.

"W-what?"

"I'm gay and I like Sasuke…I went over to tell him but Sakura was there…and they're together and I'm an idiot…" Again there was a long pause and Kiba stood up off the bed. Naruto let another wave of tears fall from his eyes. Suddenly the sound of shuffling clothes filled the room and the covers were pulled of the blond. Kiba had removed his jacket and shoes. Slowly he moved on to the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Kiba grabbed Naruto into a tight hug.

"Don't worry." Kiba said trying to calm the blond down.

"Kiba?"

"I said I could never hate you…"

**Okay…here's the prologue. I really hope you guys like this because I want to continue it.**

**For those of you waiting for me to update "Why angels Die" or "Caught in the Fray" I'll update one of them tomorrow. Which? I don't know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox, the Hound and the Raven that intervenes**.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes, noticing blond hair in his face. Chuckling he nuzzled into the blond hair and listened to Naruto breath. They had fallen asleep in a spooning position, Naruto's back facing him. He yawned and moved his hands up and down the blonde's stomach causing Naruto to giggle and squirm.

"Key-bah!" Naruto whined.

"Come on, we've been asleep for-" He glanced at the clock on the nightstand "Three hours. Time to get up."

"I don't wanna." Kiba sighed. He grabbed Naruto tightly and pulled him onto himself.

"Kiba!"

"Come on. Where going to the movies with the others today."

"Sasuke will be there though…" He whined again.

"So what, he has a girl friend it's not the end of the world Naruto…there are other fish in the sea. F you want you can just avoid him, not talk to him for a while." Naruto sighed.

"What's he see in her? What's she got that I don't?" Naruto pouted. Kiba laughed.

"Well for one she's hot."

"I'm not?"

"Nope, you're adorable." Kiba said playfully tickling Naruto.

"Stop it!" He panted out.

"Second she has nice cans." Kiba said with a grin.

"I'm not a girl, I can't help that."

"And third…you're like a little brother to them."

"Because I'm younger…" Naruto mumbled.

"Well since you gay…it's more like little sister." Naruto elbowed Kiba causing his grin to widen.

"Kiba!" Naruto pouted again.

"See, adorable." He stated. Kiba sat up which put the blond in his lap. "Come on, they're waiting on us.

"I still don't wanna go…"

"Okay, how about after the movie I'll take you to my mom's kennel."

"You promise?"

"Yeah!"

- - - - - - -

Naruto and Kiba exited from the older boys car. After slamming the door on purpose Naruto trudged behind Kiba, dreading what was about to happen.

"Remember Naruto, it's not the end of the world." Kiba glanced behind him with a grin. Naruto sighed and picked up his pace. Soon enough after walking through the asphalt parking lot the saw a group of people they recognized standing in front of the large building named 'Konoha Cinema'. Slowly Naruto's mood lightened.

His eyes scanned from left to right over there friends. Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Lee. The he noticed them, Sasuke and Sakura. They stood next to each other, hands laced, and Sakura smiled at him. Naruto could not smile back though; he glared at their interlaced hands.

"Naruto watch out or you're going too-" It was too late though, Naruto tripped over a parking bumper (I'm guessing that's what they're called) and fell flat on his face. Sighing Kiba stopped and helped the boy up. "You're so clumsy."

"Yeah…" He grinned sheepishly.

"Don't let them bother you." Kiba said continuing to walk to the group. "You're here to have fun."

"Hey Naruto! What happened?" Lee asked when they finally made it over. The blond grinned.

"Wasn't payin' attention."

"That's our little Naruto!" Ino said coming from behind and ruffled the blonds hair.

While they talked Naruto could feel a pair of dark eyes staring at him. No matter how much he tried to ignore it he could feel them.

"Hey did you get our tickets?" Kiba asked.

"Yup! Here" Ino handed a ticket to Kiba and one to Naruto.

"Naruto." Naruto flinched when he heard the voice of Sasuke right behind him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the caller of his shirt, pulling his back. "I want to speak to you…alone." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Uh…s-sure S-sasuke." He could feel his blood pumping. Kiba eyes him worriedly then followed the rest inside the theater. After the others made it inside Sasuke asked the question Naruto already saw coming.

"Why did you run from me?" Sasuke laid his hands on the younger boys shoulders.

"I…I don't know…"

"You're lying." Sasuke leaned down.

"Sasuke-I…" Naruto's voice died in his throat when he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blonds ear. "You know that if there is anything wrong…you can tell me."

"I know…" He whispered. His heart raced and he knew his face was glowing. Sasuke smiled and grabbed the blonds hand and pulled him inside.

'_Sasuke…why do you make it so hard?'_

They entered theater 9 and looked for their friends. Naruto quickly spotted Kiba sitting next to Hinata. In front of them was Sakura sitting alone waiting for Sasuke. The whole group was sitting together just on different rows. Sasuke headed for Sakura, much to Naruto's dismay.

Feeling slightly depressed he heads over to Kiba's side. Plopping down next to Kiba he glared at the back of Sakura's head. Kiba leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"What did he want?"

"He told me that if I ever need to talk he's there." Naruto whispered back. "What are we watching anyway?" He looked at his ticket. "Hm…Night of the Living Dead…" Naruto's eye twitched, he hates scary movies.

Two hours later

The movie let out and every one slowly left through the doors. The group of friends all had grins and a case of the giggles all except Naruto. During the movie a certain part made him…scream like a little girl and cling to Kiba. Naruto was red faced and silent but no one dared to talk about it.

"Alright, we're off." Kiba said heading to his car, Naruto close behind.

"We?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, I promised Naruto that I would take him to the kennel."

"Have fun!" Sakura said while clinging to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he made his way to the Inuzuka's car.

"Hey! Kiba, Naruto!" Lee waved to them to get their attention.

"What?" Kiba turned and asked.

"Tomorrow we're having a party at my house, just us. You two can make it right?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Kiba answered for him and Naruto.

"Let's go Kiba!" Naruto called from inside the car. "I wanna see Akamaru again!" He said with a grin.

**Yay-Another chapter!**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've never**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the bight green house, dark green curtains in the windows. It was an ugly color for a house, but that's Lee for you… Naruto was using all of his will power not to just turn around and head home…knowing who was inside said house with his girlfriend. A hand fell on his shoulder reassuringly. He looked uneasily at Kiba who was smiling. Sighing heavily he started toward the door.

Kiba knocked gently, Naruto's eyes down cast. Lee wrenched open the door, apparently on another sugar high, and smiling a bright smile at the two. "Come on in!" He said before zipping into the other room, expecting the two to follow.

"Naruto?" Kiba looked to the blonde. Naruto sighed before he entered the house, Kiba following.

"Kiba and Naruto are here!" Lee screeched.

"Lee, we're right here. There's no need to yell." Shikamaru yawned out as the two last guests entered the room.

"Hey Naruto-chan! Kiba-kun." Sakura greeted them happily from Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's dark eyes met Naruto's blue ones. He smiled at the blond.

"H-hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke." He looked away from the couple.

"Yo, love birds." Kiba waved at the two, then mentally slapped himself when he saw Naruto's shoulders slump. Naruto slowly made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to Gaara, on the opposite side that Sasuke was on. Kiba sat on the floor next to Shikamaru. "So…what are we doing anyway? Don't look like much of a party."

"Well that's because were waiting." Ino came in from the kitchen grinning.

"Waiting for what?"

"You'll see." She had a mischievous look on her face.

"She won't tell any of us what she's planning." Shikamaru yawned.

"But." Sakura jumped in. "While we wait. Were going to play I've never."

"You're kidding, right?" Kiba quirked.

"Nope, it won't be an ordinary game." Next lee dashed into the kitchen the dashed back out with three bottles of vodka, and tequila.

"Drunken I've never!" He yelled pumping a fist in the air, nearly dropping the bottles. Kiba sighed to himself.

"Of course"

"Everyone in a circle!" Ino shouted happily. All nine of them sat up, moved furniture, and got shot glasses. First were Ino, then Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, and then Naruto completing the circle. "Now to see who gets to go first." She looked around 'til her eyes landed on Hinata, who was trying to look invisible. "Alright Hinata, you go first." Sakura said leaning back.

"O-okay." She thought for a while. "I've never…dyed my hair." Ino frowned.

"Hinata, that's all you could come up with?" She said pretty annoyed as she took a shot of vodka along with Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke.

"You've dyed your hair before Sasuke?" Ino asked surprised.

"Once." He muttered.

"My turn!" Ino yelled. "I've never been caught having sex with someone." She grinned evilly. Gaara quickly took the shot of tequila. Every looked at him questioningly.

"Don't ask."

"I'll go now!" Sakura said. "I've never…poisoned the school faculty!" She glared at Ino. Ino groaned before taking another shot.

"That was you?!" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"They know what they did." She crossed her arms.

"My turn." Everyone turned to Gaara. He sideways glanced at Naruto. "I've never fallen in love with someone older then me." He smirked as Naruto took a shot. Lee followed.

"Aw! Naruto you're in love with some one!?" Sakura screeched. "Who is it!? Do we know them?" He blushed.

"Uh…" He was cut off when the phone rang. Lee got up to answer.

"Hello? Yes, hold on. Ino, its Neji!" He held out the phone to the girl.

"Hello? Hey. What do you mean? Really!? I told you that thing was a piece of junk-damn it! Hold on I'll ask." She held the phone away from her.

"Hey can anyone pick Neji up? His car broke down on the freeway." Shikamaru, to everyone's surprise raised his hand.

"I'll go."

"Can I go with you?" Naruto asked.

"Why not? There's enough room. Anyone else?" He looked over the others. Gaara and Kiba both stood up. "Alright, where is he at exactly?"

Naruto looked at Gaara questioningly, but the red-head ignored the look. "Alright let's get moving.

(Sorry for the extreme shortness.

Next chapter will be better, promise.)


End file.
